


Wait For Me

by Akihaa



Category: Fatal Twelve (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Person, Freeform, but when i reread it it seemed like it’d fit them the most, dream fic, i didnt actually write this with miharinka in mind, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihaa/pseuds/Akihaa
Summary: I promise I’ll tell you the truth one day.
Relationships: Mishima Miharu/Shishimai Rinka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Wait For Me

Hey.

I had a dream about you.

I woke up in the silent hours of morning.

And I thought of you and the way we spoke to one another in my dream.

Softly. Quietly. Reverently.

You told me about your stars beyond your window, and I wished I could tell you of mine in return. Back at home, I would watch them and the moon from my bed like a play. It always felt like they watched over me too.

They hide themselves from the light here, and the buildings shield the sky from my view. Even so, when you spoke to me about them, I closed my eyes and imagined them, and I wondered what it would be like if I could see it with you.

When I opened my eyes again, the caging walls of my room vanished, and the ocean lapped at my feet. 

Stars scattered from the top of the world down to the horizon of the sea. They seemed as if they kissed the ocean’s hands reaching out for the moon.

If I swam across this ocean, could I see you?   
Could I touch you?

Like the sea for the moon, my feet guided me towards that beckoning horizon. Each step brought the ocean’s embrace closer and closer to my heart. 

I can’t swim, you know?

But when you’re homesick for a place you can’t call home, and lovesick for a love you’re afraid of giving shape, desperation offers countenance to any foolish desire of ours.

I swam further and further from the sandy shores, but no closer could I touch the line that keeps the sea and sky apart. My body grew weary, and I looked back.

What a small island I had found myself on. You could not walk a hundred steps around it before you would find yourself in the same place. I had not bothered to look back before I sent myself off on this foolish quest, but I realized there stood a well lit train station in the center of it all. Empty. Beckoning. 

A sigh parted my lips. I relax, and let my form laze on the surface of the sea. 

Stars are such taunting creatures, aren’t they? They inhabit a different plane than ours, but they still allow us to watch their beauty from our own cursed one below. Maybe this is just hell, and we’re doomed to yearn a place among them in search of peace.

I close my eyes and I laugh. I know in the end, they’re just balls of gas so far beyond the reaches of our comprehension. But even if I don’t believe in a God or Gods, I too, desire justification for why I live.

A storm is coming. 

I know I can’t see you in the end. I knew that from the start.

The peaceful waves stir, and I sink into them. They grow ever tumultuous and turbulent, but they aren’t angry. Just rather anxious.

Can I die in dreams? I would like for myself to drown and send myself off someplace else. But once the storm has its fill of tossing me about, I wind back up on the same shore.

I lie on the sand, wondering where to go from here. My phone lights up. It’s from you. You asked me where I am, as if you’d been waiting for me somehow.

That’s right. I’m still here because of you, aren’t I?

I bring myself to my feet, and I walk towards the station, leaving the ocean behind. It’s a one way escalator going down. I step on, and it brings me further into its maw.

Everything from there is gone. I open my eyes after sifting through the ragged memories and stare at this melancholy ceiling.

If only there was some way for me to record and replay my dreams of you like a movie.

But all I know all I can do is close my eyes and remember false memories of the stars, the ocean, and your voice. I’ll remember, and remember, and remember again, clinging onto every sign of you, until the last memory crumbles.


End file.
